A Little Breeze
by Edali Ikyri
Summary: An Alternate-Universe where Tenzin married Lin Beifong. Stories told through various points of views about them, their family, and the people affected by them. Chapters will probably be short but I will work on length if you wish. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Chapter 3: Oh the time honored hair loopies.
1. Prepare Yourself

Republic City was buzzing with activity as it prepared to receive the world's greatest. The largest banquet hall was in the midst of being cleaned and set up for the horde of people it would house in a just a couple of days. Within the months leading up to the event roads would be cleared, public parks and buildings decorated, and multicultural street fairs would pop up around every corner.

The event was called by a number of names as it had never really been officially named though the most common was the 'The Banquet of Peace". It was something of a political get together meets coming of age ceremony. Originally developed by political players as a way to bring together the families of the Fire Lord and Earth King and show their public their future rulers. Later it developed to include all the worlds royal and noble families all the way too the Avatar's own family.

As the city buzzed with life Air Temple Island also became a hub of life and activity. The Air Acolytes rushed from on end of the island to other as they prepared rooms for the incoming guests. Aang and his youngest, Tenzin, where busy managing where everyone was going to stay whether it be on the island or not. Both were feeling the beginning of several headaches as many arguments practically converged on top of them.

Lin was picking up her own migraine as her children refused to stop their various complaints and fussiness. Gyatso was discovering his grumpy side and was constantly mumbling about how 'unfair' it was to make him attend the event. Kanna, the middle child, was being extremely loud about how uncomfortable the formal outfit she was going to be forced into for that one singular night was.

Finally, in the case of the twins the news of the event was being taken with mixed results. Kitta was extremely excited and would not stop, quite literally, bouncing off the walls. She'd bounce up to someone and quickly jabber out some unintelligible sentence before airbending away. Her twin on the other hand was spending her time attempting to find a hiding place for the night.

Yulie's extremely shy disposition made the event out to be something from her worst nightmares. She was set on finding any reason not to go or discovering as many good hiding places as possible. Unfortunately hiding from her mom was pretty impossible considering her 'seismic sense' ability and the pure fact that she was cop.

Yulie was probably the biggest source of Lin's headache. Lin really didn't want to force her timid child so far out of her comfort zone. They had attempted to do so before with more negative results than positive. She was really nothing like her hyper, over active, chaos inducing siblings and cousins. She preferred quietly meditating with her grandfather or sitting and reading with her mother.

Even people she knew sometimes frightened her. Lin would never forget the time Yulie pretty much head butted her in the gut and knocked the wind out of her. She was talking to Kya when Bumi had appeared. Having seemingly come out of nowhere making his typically loud noises he accidently startled his niece. The frightened Yulie had jumped and sprinted for the nearest source of security, her mother. Lin had never thought her tiny airbender had the power in her to knock her mother breathless but apparently she was wrong.

Now the Fire Lord and his family were due to arrive anytime . Tenzin had asked that everyone be at the docks to greet them since both families were close. Lin was sure that he would understand if she and Yulie didn't show, he also knew all too well about Yulie's timidness, but she'd try. Her efforts had tracked her youngest down to a hall closest meant for storing extra blankets and such.

"Yulie. Please come out of the closet," Lin sighed rubbing her aching temples.

She got no answer in response to her request so she slowly slid the door open. Staring at her from underneath a shelf of thick wooly blankets was her daughter. Yulie had watery green eyes that looked like she was on the verge of tears at all times and her hair was thick and black. She looked up at her mother with pleading eyes that begged her to not make her go greet the scary firebending family.

"C'mon Yulie. You don't even have to talk to them. You can stay by me or daddy or even grandpa," Lin coaxed.

The seven year old seemed to consider it. Her lips where pulled into a thin line and her whole little body seemed to shake at the thought. Eventually though she nodded her head and let her mother grasp her hand and pull her out.

Lin pulled a thick coat around Yulie's shoulders to protect her from the chilly autumn air before leading her out into the evening. Everyone had already gathered at the dock set to receive the Fire Nation ship. The family Aang had managed to build for himself stood talking and laughing as they waited. Kya was complaining to her mother about her kids latest antics with a smile on her face. Bumi was huddled away with a group of the older kids, Gyatso included, and Lin didn't like the mischievous smile on his face. Kitta was clinging to Tenzin's back much to his displeasure if his complaints for his mother to 'please help him' were anything to go by. Yulie's fingers tightened around Lin's as they stopped next to Aang. She managed a smiled for her grandfather before her eyes fixed on the horizon.

Aang knelt down to his granddaughters' height to whisper, "Trust me little Breeze. You'll like them very much," then he straightened and took her tiny hand in his also, looking out to the sea.

As the ship appeared Yulie stared at it's considerable bulk and shook. Though for the first time she wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid or excited.

* * *

A/N: So there was some confusion about the kids. Gyatso is the oldest and named for Aang's airbending mentor, after him is Kanna who was named for Katara and Sokka's Gran Gran. Finally Kitta and Yulie are_ identical_ twins and not named after anyone. I imagine Kitta having been the first twin born though so I will probably refer to Yulie as the 'youngest' so sorry if this confuses people.

A/N (2): The twins are around seven so Kanna would be ten and Gyatso would be thirteen.

On another note there will be a little Iroh II in the next chapter!


	2. Its an Adventure

The evening's autumn air had been cold enough to make her shiver even as she pressed herself into her mother's side. The encroaching nighttime was slowly coming in like a thick black blanket full of twinkling little gemstones.

The Fire Nation ship was extremely large and very intimidating. It's metallic hull groaned like a hungry animal as it coasted up to the dock. Everything was quiet for a moment as a ramp was lowered from the tall ship. Aang walked to bottom of the ramp bringing Yulie along with him.

Suddenly like sparking little flame a boy no older than herself appeared at the top. He had messy dark hair and even from this distance she could see his bright amber eyes shining.

"Yes! We are here!" He shouted and followed it with various whoops and hollers.

Yulie was surprised such a little boy could make such noise. His voice carried and boomed like Uncle Bumi's did. She had to stifle a giggle as he began dancing in place. A woman she could only assume was his mother appeared behind shaking her head.

"Really Iroh. Such behavior -" She heard the assumed mother begin just before the boy slipped.

Iroh, at least she figured he was Iroh, with a little squeal of surprise went sliding down the ramp. Aang airbent a gust of wind to slow his decent and stop him at the base of the ramp. Once he was stopped he jumped to his feet, wobbled for just a second, then smiled at Aang and Yulie sheepishly.

"Good evening Prince Iroh," Aang greeted with a great deal of suppressed humor in his voice.

"Oh, ah. Good evening Avatar Aang," Iroh responded in kind scratching the back of his head.

The rest of the Firebending Royals came one by one down the ramp. Aang greeted them all cheerfully and by name while his granddaughter quite obviously hid behind him. As the families converged on each other they all began talking at once making a loud chorus of voices. There were greetings, playful reminders, and sarcastic arguments all around.

Iroh didn't care much for his Grandfather's conversation with the Avatar, despite the pair being two of the most powerful people in the world. He was more perplexed by the visibly shaking person clinging to the Avatar's leg.

"Hiya! I'm Iroh," He greeted loudly to be heard over the din of voices.

The person did not respond, only shook more and buried her face in her grandfather's leg. The motion distract Aang from his conversation with Zuko to look at her.

"Yulie, when someone introduces themselves you should do so too." He said softly placing his hand on her shoulder.

Yulie stiffened slightly when her grandfather mentioned her obvious foul up in etiquette. She was shy, yes, but not at all rude. She slowly sent the boy a tentative green eyed look which earned her a large smile from him.

"U-um. I'm Yulie. N-nice to meet y-you," she managed to stutter out before promptly hiding her face again.

And it went on like that for the rest of the days leading up to the present. Iroh took a great amount of pleasure in running around the island looking for Yulie. He viewed it sort of like a game of hide and seek with the added challenge of her identical twin, who also seemed rather amused with his efforts.

He would wait until she came out of her morning meditations, show up in the library when he learned that was where she spent her afternoons, and try sitting as close as possible to her at mealtimes. Yulie was extremely confused and worried about the boy who seemed to be doing nothing less than stalking her. Even after her older sister assured her that he was just trying to talk to her she was still a little wary. Who went through that much trouble just to talk to someone.

Apparently a bored young prince named Iroh.

The day before the banquet he managed to track her down to her hiding spot hidden away among the many trees on the island. She was sitting in the shade of her favorite tree when he appeared next to her. His appearance startled her so much she accidentally airbent herself right into the branch hanging above her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked when she slowly landed back on the ground.

She quickly stepped back away from him mumbling something along the lines of, "I'm fine."

"Careful," he shouted suddenly and lunged to grab her.

He only got the opposite effect he was going for as his shout and sudden movements only startled her into moving faster. She tripped over an old root jutting from the ground just as he grabbed her wrist. The pair went tumbling into an old rotting wood grate that collapsed underneath them.

They hit the ground hard despite attempting to grab hold of hanging roots. Yulie tried to cushion their fall with airbending but in her panic and inexperience it hadn't the quite the effect she wanted. The ground they hit sloped and they rolled a little distance more just out of the reach of the sudden cave in.

Iroh summed up the situation with an eloquent, "Uh oh."

Yulie topped it off with, "My mom is going to kill me."

Feeling considerably more sore than a few seconds ago and probably nursing some sort of sprain the pair looked around them. Iroh produced a small ball of fire in the palm of his hand so they could see. They were in some sort of tunnel. The roof was supported by old wooden beams and a few steps in front of them was the end of some metal rails.

"So, uh. Do you know where we are?" Iroh asked stepping further into tunnel.

Yulie quickly followed after him considering he was her only source of light, "I guess we must be in the mines."

"Mines? I didn't know airbenders mined."

"We don't. It was here before they gave Grandpa the island. Some of the Bison and Lemurs live in the entrances but they never wander in." Yulie explained glancing about nervously.

"Hmm, you know I think thats the most you've said to me. Like ever." Iroh said smirking at her causing her to blush furiously in embarrassment.

"Oh, um. I'm sorry." She mumbled softly.

"Don't sweat it. Everyone says your shy so I know it's not an act. It's not like I'm mad about it or anything." He says looking forward into the tunnels.

Silence fell on them after that and they followed the rails for a little while. There were no signs of life down here in the old tunnels. Occasionally there was a crumble of dirt that would fall from the ceiling or the wood beams would creak. Iroh sighed and as Yulie looked at him she could tell he was getting tired.

"We should take a break. Who knows how long we've been walking." Yulie said softly her voice breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Iroh agreed.

They walked toward a wall and leaned against it. Iroh let his fire putter out for awhile leaving them in the dark. Yulie was glad she wasn't alone in these tunnels. She'd really rather she wasn't in them at all but at the very least she wasn't alone, and Iroh was a firebender which helped.

Silence was starting to get suffocating though, "How long have you been training your firebending?"

Iroh looked at her, surprised clearly etched on his face. Getting stuck in tunnels did weird things to people apparently. "Just a little while. Grandpa is teaching me but he's confusing."

"How is he confusing?" She asked looking for the boy's face in the darkness.

"He won't actually let me firebend yet. He always says 'you have to learn how to breathe properly first' and 'firebending is all in the breath'. It makes no sense!" Iroh said his voice raising in pitch as he complained.

Yulie could imagine Iroh's face twisting into a sarcastic recreation of his grandfather's and couldn't help a giggle. She didn't realize it had slipped out though until Iroh lit up his palm again showing his really surprised face.

"I'm sorry. My grandpa is the same way. He even says the same thing about airbending." She said trying to cover up what she'd really been giggling about with a different truth.

"Really? I'd thought you'd gotten a lot of training. You sister seems really good at airbending."

Yulie sighed and looked away. For a moment Iroh panicked. He must of said something bad, but what? Yulie looked back at him with a small somewhat apologetic looking smile though so he made himself calm down.

"Kitta is really good at it. I guess it runs in the family. Gran Gran, Grandma, and Grandpa were all really talented in their elements. Mom was really good at earthbending starting out too." She sighed letting her mouth fall into a pout.

Looking at her Iroh could tell she obviously had some sort of inferiority complex to tack onto her shyness. She curled up into herself, placing her chin on her knees, and wrapped her arms around herself. It must be hard to have someone who looked so much like you but was otherwise completely different.

Wait - was this the part where he was supposed to say something encouraging?

"I think you could be really good at it too. I mean you can fling yourself pretty high when someone spooks you." He said.

Yulie gave him a look he couldn't quite place before deciding he was trying to be nice, in an awkward sort of way, and smiled, "Thanks."

"We should get going. I bet we can find one of those entrances the bison use." He said and stood up, eager to be on their way.

Yulie followed quickly, keeping to his left away from the fire in his hand, "Sure. Maybe one of the bison will give a ride back too."

"Oh, man! Yes! I've always wanted to ride a bison! Now I'm stoked." Iroh cheered.

As they walked Iroh whistled a tune. As the sound of echoed Yulie began to worry. The ceiling seemed to be dropping more rock than usual. "Maybe you shouldn't whistle so much Iroh."

Iroh stopped and looked at her quizzically. Was there something wrong with his whistling?

"I mean, no one has been down here in a long time. Who knows what will finally bring it down." She explained as she passed him and stepped toward the edge of his light.

"Nah, you worry too much. A little whistle isn't going to do anything. Besides this is like an adventure. Whats an adventure without a little risk. Watch." He said blowing a particularly loud whistle.

For a moment nothing did happened but then Yulie felt a familiar downward pull as the ground crumbled beneath her. She managed to grab ahold of Iroh's ankle as they fell down the unseen slope.

"Do you like falling down holes or is this something new?" Iroh asked at the bottom.

"That one wasn't my fault Mr. 'whats a whistle gonna do?'. This one is on you." She accused. Iroh didn't have anything to say to that.

They both stood brushing dirt from their clothes and hair, and probably smearing it more than anything. Looking around they found themselves in large cave like area full of weird glowing crystal like rocks.

"Is this what they were mining?" Iroh asked walking up to a crystal bigger than himself.

Yulie followed him staring at the thing with trepidation, "I'm don't think so. I'm pretty sure it was either gold or silver, at least I think thats what Daddy said."

"Well it looks like there was more than just gold down here. I wonder what this stuff is." He said and tapped the hard surface with his finger.

Iroh leaned forward and breathed hot air onto the surface of the crystal than took his sleeve and rubbed it off. He pulled away and smiled at her, "This stuff is pretty cool!"

Suddenly Yulie's expression turned to terror and she screamed, "Monster!"

Iroh quickly looked back to the rock to see what scared her, "What? I don't see anything."

"It was in the crystal. Hey! Stop don't look for it! What if it eats you!?"

Despite Yulie he stepped around the glowing rock to peek behind the crystal, "It was probably just a little fuzzy mantispider or something - agh!"

Yulie jumped as Iroh screamed, a little girly scream, and came reeling back from the rock, "Get it off! Get it off!"

A strange fuzzy creature was cling to Iroh's face as he swung around try to pry it off. It chattered in a strangely familiar way. It was enough to get Yulie to peek out of her fear huddle. She knew that chatter and the shape of the creature was awfully similar to the lemurs -wait.

Iroh fell on his back side still screaming for help and trying to rip the animal off his face. Yulie ran up to help. She 'attacked' the animal's sides with her finger tips. The animal came off instantly but still chattering. It ran a little ways away from them and perched on the rock.

"What was that thing!?" Iroh gasped, his chest heaving as he tried to pull in air.

"Its a lemur. A funny colored lemur but still a lemur." Yulie laughed, fear instantly forgotten, and helped Iroh to his feet.

"How did you get it off me?"

She smiled, "Lemurs are really ticklish. It like sticking a shrimp-crab under running water to make it let go of your finger."

Yulie walked up to the furious little animal and cooed at it. It seemed to instantly relax as she slowly brushed her fingers through its reddish brown fur. Eventually it came off the rock and and wrapped around her neck.

"I feed the lemurs everyday but I've never seen one like her. She looks like the rest but she's the wrong color. I'd have notice if she came around."

Iroh brushed himself off and looked at the pair warily, "Well, thats great. We made a new discovery. Funny colored lemurs."

The lemur hissed at Iroh then nuzzled Yulie's cheek affectionately. Yulie laughed and scratched behind the lemur's ear, "Ah you're a real sweet heart. I think I'll call you Koko."

Iroh continued to glare at the animal.

"C'mon Iroh. Be nice. Maybe she knows a way out," Yulie laughed.

The newly dubbed Koko perked up, chattered something at Yulie, then jumped off her shoulder. Yulie followed leaving Iroh no choice but to come along. The lemur stopped at the mouth of a terrifyingly dark tunnel.

"See?"

Iroh gave Yulie an 'are you crazy?' look before he muttered glumly, "I bet it's leading us to our deaths."

* * *

A/N: Wow there was a lot of dialogue in this one! Well as always let me know what you think! How do you like little Iroh II? Now um, Shiro Shinobi!

Edit: Thank you Infinite Legend for letting me about the breath vs breathe thing! I corrected it!

Edit 2: Since a lot of people want to know ages this is what I calculated them out to be in _my _current timeline(so at the time of this story): Twins and Iroh II = 7, Kanna = 10, Gyatso = 13, Lin = 38, Tenzin = 39, Kya = 43, Bumi = 41, Aang = 63, Katara = 65, Zuko = 67, Sokka = 66, and Toph = 63. This probably means there will be tweaking of the official storyline so please bear with me as I attempt to get it right.

Shinobi: Will Aang and Zuko's grand kids get out of the mines? And why is there a bunch of hippies singing about secret tunnels behind me?


	3. Grandpa Rescue

The island was heading into the end of the day, eager to relax. Tomorrow was the banquet so the many people who would be busy were settling for an early night. The darkness was swooping in early and as night fell as the abscene of two children was being noticed.

Lin felt the heartbeat of Ursa before she'd arrived. The unusually erratic beat worried her. She gently placed a hand on Kanna's shoulder and removed her blindfold, silently dismissing her from practice.

Ursa walked up as Kanna disappeared around a corner, never second guessing her freedom. Lin was going to have work on that.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," The princess said when Lin approached.

Lin shrugged it off more worried about Ursa's poorly hidden panic, "What's wrong?"

"It's just I haven't seen Iroh since dinner and I can't seem to find him anywhere." Ursa said as her eyes scanned the area, as if maybe her son would magically appear.

Lin thought about that, gently guiding Ursa to a nearby bench. She hadn't seen Yulie since about that time either, "I haven't seen Yulie for awhile either. Let me see if I can sense them. Maybe they just wandered off and got lost."

Lin walked into the middle of the court and focused then brought her bare foot to the earth. Waves of light and dark and outlines of shapes echoed back into her bones and her head. Several dozen heartbeats, but none she recognized as Ursa's Iroh or her Yulie. Lin stepped back, breathed, and tried again. Same results.

Lin did not allow herself to panic. Yulie was an airbender so maybe she was levitating or performing some other airbending trick. That didn't explain Iroh though.

Lin almost didn't want to look at Ursa when she said, "I can't sense them."

In the house Katara was noticing a shift in the children's mood. First in Gyatso, his footsteps echoing as he paced the halls. He was looking into rooms, closets, and every nook and cranny he knew his sister hid in. Kitta was being strangely restless. She'd sit then pop back to her feet, peek out the windows, then return to sitting. When Kanna came with word that Ursa couldn't find Iroh Katara became extremely worried and sent for Aang and Tenzin.

If they walked any closer together they'd be right on top of each other. The dark of the tunnel seemed thicker than usual and made Yulie extremely nervous. Koko pressed on though chattering the whole way to let them known where to go. Iroh was still grumbling about not trusting the lemur but otherwise seemed to be okay.

"Is it just me or is this tunnel getting a lot more narrow," Iroh asked.

She had just thought it was her head playing tricks on her, it wouldn't be the first time the walls seemed to be closing in on her. Now that Iroh mentioned it though she knew it was true. It didn't make her feel better at all either.

"What are we going to do if it gets too small. We should have stayed back where we fell in." Yulie whimpered softly.

Iroh stopped to look at her then he smiled reassuringly and took her hand. She could feel the warmth of his palm against her own and smiled back.

"There isn't anything to worry about. We got each other's back so nothing bad will happen," He assured squeezing her hand then he tugged her after him.

Maybe it was a few minutes or maybe it had been hours, Yulie wasn't sure, but she felt her heart settle down. She allowed herself to focus on the warmth of her new found friend's hand. Focusing on the warmth allowed her to feel the chill that blew against her skin long before it turned into a breeze that made Iroh's flame flicker.

"We're near a opening!" She said relieved and suddenly she was dragging Iroh.

The air had never felt so great to either of them as it did then. They stood in the mouth of a cave overlooking the sea. The outline of Republic City could be seen and they were extremely happy to see it, even though the shear cliff below them wasn't exactly what they'd hoped for.

They sat on the edge and stared gratefully at Yue Bay and it's dark waters. Yulie hugged the odd little lemur, Koko enjoying the praise nuzzled into her chest. Iroh still nursed the fire in his palm.

"So what now?" He asked.

Yulie looked down the cliff to the threatening rocks below. Going down wasn't an option and as she looked up all she saw was more cliff. She wasn't sure she could get herself to the top let alone Iroh and Koko.

"I don't know. Maybe mom will find us. She can sense things through the ground," She offered stroking Koko's fur.

Iroh was staring how high the cliff was, and how relatively deep they had to have been, when he said, "Would she think to look down so deep."

He hadn't meant to make his friend panic but it seemed to be a habit of his. Yulie's eyes flashed in panic and she looked up again. Then she turned her watery green eyes to him and he instantly felt terrible. Being a friends with a girl was hard.

"I mean I bet she did. They're probably on their way down here right now," He said quickly.

It doesn't soothe her completely but she settles down somewhat and hugs Koko. Its with the light of his fire that he sees the shiny little tear that leaks from the corner of her eye.

What is he supposed to do with that! He said they were coming didn't he? Iroh reaches and grabs her hand with his again and holds it. He lets his fire go out and all they have to see by is the city lights. Somehow she manages to look him in the eye, surprised by the awkward sort of seriousness on his face.

"I said we got each other's back didn't I? There ain't no reason for you to worry, okay?" He asserts squeezing her hand.

A sigh of relief leaves her as she smiles back at him and grips his hand tightly. Its something of quiet thank you. This boy has gone from being a source of nervousness to a great source of relief.

A loud grumbling roar breaks the silence. The children forget the moment and scramble to their feet. Yulie can just barely make out the great shadow as it glides across the city skyline.

"Iroh, make some fire! Quick!" She says hurriedly.

The fire sparks up in his palm and he waves it wildly. They both scream with all their might try to signal the bison. The shadow gets closer and closer until Yulie can make out Appa's unique markings. Yulie has never been so happy to see the bison in her life.

As soon as the bison is within range the pair of grandfathers pull their respective grandchildren on board. As Appa carries them back Aang and Zuko are busy inspecting the young kids. Aside from some minor scrapes and bruises, nothing Katara and Kya can't fix, they are in one piece and smiling widely through their dirty faces. They blubber wildly about their misadventure, about falling and mines and a funny looking lemur.

The moment they set down there is an instant collective sigh of relief. Lin catches her daughter when she floats down to her. She can't explain the relief she feels when the tiny girl is safely in her arms. The relief is only surpassed by the surprise that the child isn't trembling or cry. In fact Lin doesn't think she's seen Yulie smile so much.

The typically composed Fire Princess is beside herself in tears. She practically smoothers her son as she hugs him within an inch of his life. He blushes embarrassingly when he catches Yulie looking at him.

"Moooom. I'm fiiiine," He complains half-heartedly.

"Do you kids know how much you made us worry," Lin asks rhetorically placing Yulie on the ground.

The pair mutter their apologies for causing worry, even though it really was just an accident. Katara ushers everyone inside by insisting they get the kids cleaned and healed. Tomorrow is going to be an even longer day after all and everyone needs their rest.

By the time Katara is through with them the exhaustion has finally caught up with the children. Both must be carried off to their rooms for the night. Lin pulls the blankets over Yulie once Tenzin places her next to her twin, they insisted on sharing a bed. Kitta curls up to her twin and lets out a sigh of contentment. Both parents know when morning dawns the blanket will have been kicked off and the twins will be tangled up like a knotted rope.

When the morning does actually dawn Yulie is aware of a painful ache in her muscles. She groans softly when her father wakes her fully for morning meditation. She untangles herself from her twin sister and stretches, trying to alleviate some of the soreness.

A warm bath helps even when Kitta takes a great deal of pleasure in poking her sore spots. Lin is perched on the lip of the tub, not at all pleased when Yulie's new pet goes scampering over her leg and crashing into the water. Just a little bit more wet Lin scrubs, with a little bit of help from her earthbending, any left over dirt from their scalps. Down the hall she can hear the over exaggerated shouts of Kanna.

"I think your sister was born to drive everyone crazy," Lin sighs herding them out of the bathtub, pulling Koko out by her tail.

"Grandma always says that about Kitta then she calls me Twinkle Toes the Third," Yulie responds wrapping the animal in a towel.

Lin makes an offhanded sound as she dries Kitta's hair with a towel, "Let's get you dressed so I can deal with Kanna."

The twins are put into formal dress robes based off the traditional style of the old Air Nomads. Yulie combs through Kitta's snarled hair and watched her mom wrestle Kanna, all diplomacy was lost once their mother was involved. For Kanna's part she at least put up a valiant effort in resistance.

The twins switch places as Lin finishes stuffing Kanna into her dress, it's air nation style only in green and yellow. The elder sister is reduced to grumbling whines as her mother takes a brush to her hair. Yulie isn't sure why her sister doesn't like dresses but she thinks Kanna is very pretty in the earth nation green and pale yellow.

Gran Gran comes in then, the lack of noise is her cue, and begins doing the twins hair. Her finger's are old but still adept at detailed work like this. She puts two little buns on either side of Kitta's head. For Yulie she pulls most of her hair into a large bun at the back of her head leaving a few strands to frame her face.

Kanna gets the time honored hair loopies.


End file.
